own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest Winners Edition 4
"Hungry" |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 10 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = "Naucz mnie" by Sarsa |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = X4 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries }}Own Eurovision Song Contest Winners Edition 4 is an event edition organised to determine the Own Eurovision Song Contest's best song after ten editions, respectively from Own Eurovision Song Contest 41 to Own Eurovision Song Contest 50. Turkey was chosen as the host country and the venue was the Türk Telekom Arena in Istanbul. The event took place on October 26, 2018. Fourteen countries from all Europe broadcasted the event and participated in the voting. Also for the second time in the Own Eurovision Song Contest Winners Edition, the public voting was used. The event was won by Russia's artist i-La, performing "Hungry", who manage to receive 99 points, the song had originally won the Contest in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 46. Second place went to Scotland's "How Deep Is Your Love" performed by Calvin Haris & Disciples, in the past they had won the Contest in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 41. Third place got Poland's entry "Kaktus" performed by Bovska who won the competition in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 50. Location For more details on the host country, see Turkey. 'Venue' }} Türk Telekom Stadium is a football stadium serving as the home ground of the Süper Lig club Galatasaray S.K.. It is located in the Seyrantepe quarter of the Sarıyer district, on the European side of Istanbul, Turkey. The all-seater stadium has the capacity to host 52,223 spectators during football games. Türk Telekom Stadium was the first stadium in Turkey that met the UEFA Euro 2016 requirements during the country's bid to host the European Championship. In 2011, Türk Telekom Stadium was one of the six nominees for the Venue of the Year and New Venue categories of the Stadium Business Awards. 'Bidding phase' The hosting submissions started on 29 August 2018. Two countries applied to host the event. Macedonia applied to host with the Boris Trajkovski Sports Center located in their capital city, and Turkey with Türk Telekom Arena in Istanbul. The host was selected through a poll. Turkey was selected as the host for the event with 72.73% of the votes. 'Host City' Istanbul, historically known as Byzantium and Constantinople, is the most populous city in Turkey and the country's economic, cultural, and historic center. Istanbul is a transcontinental city in Eurasia, straddling the Bosporus strait (which separates Europe and Asia) between the Sea of Marmara and the Black Sea. Its commercial and historical center lies on the European side and about a third of its population lives on the Asian side. The city is the administrative center of the Istanbul Metropolitan Municipality (coterminous with Istanbul Province), both hosting a population of around 15 million residents. Istanbul is one of the world's most populous cities and ranks as the world's 5th-largest city proper and the largest European city. Istanbul is viewed as a bridge between the East and West. Results Each country awarded points from one to eight, then ten and finally twelve for their ten most popular songs. Unlike in the Contest proper, viewers were allowed to vote for songs which had represented their country. Scoreboard '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to their favorite song. International broadcasts and voting Fourteen countries from all Europe broadcasted the event and participated in the voting. Also a Rest of the World voting was used. The following countries participated in the fourth Own Eurovision Song Contest Winners Edition: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions